Teutates
thumb|Teutates en la base de una columna, en el museo de Saint-RemiTeutates o Tutatis era un dios celta adorado en la antigua Galia y Bretaña. Basandose en la etimología de su nombre, se ha considerado como un protector tribal.Paul-Marie Duval. 1993. Les dieux de la Gaule. Éditions Payot, Paris. ISBN 2-228-88621-1 En la actualidad, es conocido por el nombre de Tutatis por la famosa frase "¡Por Tutatis!", inventado por Goscinny y Uderzo en los cómics de Asterix y Obelix. Este nombre es auténtico y aparece en diez inscripciones antiguas.Listing for Toutatis from www.arbre-celtique.com. El nombre Teutates aparece en un pasaje de Lucano. El nombre Teutates deriva de la raíz teutā-'', que significa "gente" o "tribu", cognado con el germánico ''*þeudō.Proto-Celtic—English lexicon and English—Proto-Celtic lexicon. University of Wales Centre for Advanced Welsh and Celtic Studies. (See also this page for background and disclaimers.) Cf. also the University of Leiden database. Proto-Celtic eu generally shifted to ou before the 2nd century BCE. Pierre-Henri Billy. 1993. Thesaurus linguae Gallicae. Olms-Weidmann. ISBN 3-487-09746-X. Prueba literaria Teutates era uno de los tres dioses celtas mencionados por el poeta romano Lucano en el siglo I d.C.Marcus Annaeus Lucanus. c.61-65 CE. Bellum civile, Book I, ll.498-501. Online translation , siendo los otros Esus ("señor") y Taranis ("tronador"). Según los comentarios posteriores, los sacrificios a Teutates eran sacrificados sumergiéndoles la cabeza en una tina de un líquido sin especificar. Los expertos actuales hablan frecuentemente de "teutates" como plural, refiriéndose a los patrones de varias tribus. De dos comentarios de los textos de Lucano, uno identifica a Teutates con Mercurio y el otro con Marte. Epigrafía y otras pruebas thumb|Tutatis en el centro-izquierda de la imagen Teutates era adorado especialmente en la Galia y en la Bretaña romana. Sus inscripciones se han recuperado en el Reino Unido, por ejemplo en las canteras de Cumberland (RIB 1017), dedicadas a Jupiter Optimus Maximus y Marte Teutates.Collingwood, R.G. and Wright, R.P. (1965) The Roman Inscriptions of Britain (RIB) Vol.I Inscriptions on Stone. Oxford. RIB 1897, online at www.roman-britain.org Se han encontrado dos dedicatorias en Nórico y Roma. Interpretación galorromana Como se ha mencionado, entre un par de trabajos escoliastas sobre la obra de Lucano, uno identifica a Teutates con Mercurio y Esus con Marte. A veces, el "Mercurio" galo tiene las características de un guerrero, mientras el "Marte" galo actúa como dios de la protección y la curación. Paul-Marie Duval argumenta que cada tribu tiene su propio teutates; considera que el Marte galo es el producto del sincretismo con el tutatis céltico, considerando el gran número de epítetos indígenas con el que se adoraba a Marte. Anillos TOT thumb|Anillo de plata En Bretaña oriental se han encontrado muchos anillos romano-británicos con el nombre "TOT", considerándose que se refieren a Tutatis, encontrándose la mayoría en Lincolnshire, pero algunos en Bedfordshire, Nottinghamshire y Leicestershire. La distribución de estos anillos coincide aproximadamente con el territorio de la tribu Corieltauvi. En 2005, un anillo de plata con la inscripción DEO TOTA ("del dios Tutatis" y VTERE FELIX (este anillo felizmente") fueron descubiertos en Hockliffe, Bedfordshire. Esta inscripción confirmó que la inscripción TOT se refería a Tutatis.. thumb|Anillo encontrado en Eboracum, ahora en el museo de Yorkshire En 2012, se encontró un anillo de plata con la inscripción "TOT" en la zona donde se había encontrado el tesoro Hallaton doce años antes. Adam Daubney, un experto en este tipo de anillos, sugiere que Hallaton pudo haber sido un lugar de culto al dios Tutatis. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Celtas Categoría:Dioses de la guerra